Helpless- A Collection of Hamilton One Shots
by LinnamonBun46
Summary: Just a lot of one shots with a lot of fluff. Lams, Mullette, and JeffMads. That's the only three. Sorry not sorry. Modern collage AUs. Updates every week (at least) Have fun with that.


Helpless- A Collection of Hamilton One Shots

 **Hey** **!** **OK** **so this** **is** **going** **to** **be** **a** **collection** **where** **I** **post** **a** **new** **one** **shot** **every once in awhile.** **The** **couples** **in** **these** **stories** **will** **be** **Hamilton** **and** **Laurens,** **Hercules and Lafayette, and JMadds and Jefferson (Schuylers, Burr, and Theodosia don't show up in this collection, sorry not sorry but comment if you wanna see any of them in a story ;) Please comment if you want to see all the couples together eventually, right now I'm going to do each couple alone. Alright let's get this started with some Lams action! Look forward to some JeffMads in the near future.**

"Alex, you need to sleep sometime." Alexander was at his desk in the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, John. "Aleeex can you even hear me?" John whined from across the room at his either very concentrated or very asleep boyfriend. _He's definitely asleep,_ John thought. _Yet another example of Alexander 'Nonstop'_ _Hamilton._

"Babe, are you awake? Lex, wake up." John whispered to him after he got up from their bed to get his boyfriend off his laptop. "I'm up, let me just finish this page." Alex sat up a bit in his chair. "Alex, it's 11 at night and you literally haven't slept in a week, now get to bed before I make you." John told a still half asleep Alex. "No" Alex insisted and continued to work.

 _Jesus, he really never stops._ John recalled all the times Alex would stay up all night writing. Whether it was a new article for his company, The New York Post, or a email to the Schuyler sisters, who lived upstate and they rarely ever got to see anymore. This was why Alexander always smelled like coffee with a tint of peppermint, because that's what he lived on to keep himself awake. _You really should just be happy for him._ John thought to himself. He watched his lover slave away at his laptop. _He's extremely happy with his job and between that, college, and the constant attention that you require…_ John finally decided that it would be best for Alex to get some sleep.

John closed the lid to Alex's Macbook, much to his dismay. Alexander whined as John carried him over into their bed. "Jooooohn, I was so close to finishing. That part." The smaller man complained as John set him down on the bed and walked over to the other side. "Alex we both know you're sleep deprived, I just had to get you into bed." "Dammit, why do you have to be so _right_ all the time" Alex half playfully half tiredly scowled at Laurens. John got into the bed also and turned the light off. He let Alex cuddle up next to him as John took his boyfriend's hair out of his ponytail and played with his hair.

They remained like this for about 5 minutes, with the sound of their breathing, the moonlight shining on them, and each man's own thoughts. _My Alex, must you be such a workaholic? I rarely even get to spend time with you anymore. I miss that. I miss us._ John knew he was so jealous of all the time his boyfriend spent on his career that it should be a crime. Then, in the back of his mind, he would remember that night. He would rewind and remember it time and time again.

 _January 14, Whitebird Coffee Shop._ John reminisced on the cozy winter evening. _Alex and I sit across from each other, Hercules by my side, Lafayette by his. They saw us blushing at each other. They said they had something to do. They didn't have something to do. We'd never talked that much, beside the fact that we were in the same US History course. The conversation went on for hours. It only felt like seconds. They had to kick us out of the shop. It was snowing outside, and I was only wearing a sweatshirt. I was freezing. You saw me freezing. You wrapped your scarf around my neck, still holding on to the sides. I stared into your deep brown eyes. I smiled. You blushed. You pulled me closer to you…_

"John?" Alexander asked, bringing John back to the present. John was so busy dreaming that he hardly noticed that his boyfriend had started trembling slightly, with a single tear running down the side of his face. Laurens wiped the tear from his boyfriend's face and placed his hand on Alex's cheek. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?" He asked a still trembling Alexander. "Why do you love me? I'm so focused on my job and school and our friends that I never even make time for you anymore. If that's not enough, I talk too much, I'm abrasive, I-" "Alex, it's good that you're so focused on your job. It shows your incredible drive. It's good that you talk a lot, it shows how amazingly smart you are. And I love you for it. How could you ever think I don't love you?" John planted a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"I don't know. I just…" Alex tried to continue "Shhh, Alex." John quieted him with a light kiss, and embraced his boyfriend, Alexander's head in his chest. "I love you, my Alexander." John said softly while stroking Alex's hair. "I love you too, my Laurens." a muffled voice came from John's chest, signaling that Alexander was almost asleep. John chuckled at his boyfriend and closed his eyes, re-entering the dreamland where he and Alex could take on the world.

 _Please Alexander, please always remember that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world._ John quietly chuckled at his own cheesiness. _I don't even care that you work day and night, because damn, there's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you._ He started to drift to sleep, as he continued to dream about his beloved Alex. Just as he fell asleep, he whispered to Alexander, "Tomorrow there'll be more of us."


End file.
